


okay, sure

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: lashton oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>hey you do prompts right? could could maybe right a lashton/malum homecoming one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay, sure

you see, the thing was is that ashton’s best friend, michael, has this boyfriend, calum, who asked michael to homecoming, who was more than happy to say yes. the only problem was is that both of them were a bit more than a little anxious about going. which lead them to ask ashton to third wheel them at the dance.

ashton couldn’t bring himself to say no, so that’s how he found himself walking into his school’s gym, dressed the most casual yet formal wear he could find, in front of his best friend and his boyfriend.

as they walked in, there were a handful of stares, a few eye rolls. but nothing was said or done. michael let out a relieved sigh, and calum quickly moved to pressed a kiss to his cheek with a grin.

so, they danced in a weird triangle off to the side of the dance floor. michael was the worst dance ashton had ever seen, but calum was pretty decent, or he would be if he stopped pulling ashton’s best friend in for long kisses. the third wheel made a habit of looking away.

but overall, ashton wasn’t complaining, even when he made his way to a table as a slow song came on. his friends were over the moon, and that made him happy.

he was fucking around on his phone when he head someone clear their throat in front of him. ashton only looked up to be met with an boy a year above him and his friends, luke, eyes cast downward and his hand hovering in the air in front of ashton.

“uh, hi.” ashton said, shoving his phone back in his pocket and leaning back in his chair.

luke mumbled something in return that ashton was unable to make out, so he just raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

“you. me. dance.” he huffed, and ashton couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. luke just frowned, his arm shaking a bit as he were about to drop it and walk away.

“okay, sure.” ashton grinned, and luke quickly grabbed his arm as he stood up, pulling hhim just barely onto the dance floor as yet another sappy song started up.

“you’re, like, really cute.” luke whispered, and ashton found himself laughing yet again as he pressed his face into luke’s shoulder, who stiffened for a second but was grinning.

“thanks, you too.” he replied, and luke was silent for while, humming softly to the song.

“y’know. i thought you were totally going to reject me.” 

“well i got nothing to lose from this.”

“uh, what about something to gain?” luke stopped dancing and ashton pulled away slightly.

“uh, what do you mean by that?” ashton questioned, letting one of his hands all to his side.

“maybe like, gaining a boyfriend?”

ashton pushed away from luke, only because he was laughing so hard, bent over and gripping his leg. luke dropped his head, quickly throwing out ‘i’m so sorry’s.

the shorter boy shook his head, holding back his giggles as he threw his arms around luke. “maybe a date first?” he said, and luke’s face lit up.

“okay, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was bad im so tired
> 
> i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> send me prompts: cobracamjunior @ tumblr


End file.
